


LB5通关后的感想文

by kedamaeki



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedamaeki/pseuds/kedamaeki
Summary: 旧文，还蛮喜欢这篇
Kudos: 3





	LB5通关后的感想文

**Author's Note:**

> ※基尔什塔利亚从者化等等随意设定

不用在意，master，古典时代的人本来就不怎么穿衣服。  
……老师，说明省略得也太多了。  
还有罗马诸君，这个时代的臭氧层非常稀薄，至少带上防晒礼装。

医神自己的防晒装备万全，并牢牢占据遮阳伞中心位置，打定主意一动不动；不远处罗马的神祖和皇帝们在沙滩上昂首阔步，脚印后自带驿道，全都初生婴儿般坦荡，也就是一丝不挂。不过罗马自带光辉，字面意义上有圣光护体，不太影响得到现场唯一的未成年人。

倒塌的大理石柱残垣断壁在阳光下白得耀眼，远处海水浓郁的蓝色仿佛直接从颜料管里挤出来。自从奥林匹斯山崩落，众神消隐，他们的血肉升上天空变成星辰、散落海洋化成岛屿、留下人类繁衍生息，神代留存至今的“舞台”就只剩下碧波万顷地中海，全世界最蓝，并且随着水分不断蒸发，越来越蓝。沙滩上一排躺椅，阿尔戈号终身名誉女性船员们躺成一排，穿着泳衣晒日光浴；再远处海面，很多全裸的希腊人在打水仗，各时代形态各异的船只上天入海，藤丸举着望远镜看了一会，才发现牛若丸毫无违和地混在里面。

除了不穿衣服的古代人，剩下的人来海边，都瞎穿衣服。

二世胸前写着“大战略”。  
基尔什塔利亚胸前写着“地球人”。

二世的游戏限定版赠品姑且不论，“地球人”竖排东洋书法十分奔放，一看就是那种挂在车站和商店街的土产店门口塑料格架上、卖给对汉字怀抱憧憬观光客的、越南产含量存疑65%纯棉T恤，洗一次掉色，洗两次变形。

……master，这句话完全不形成解说，多余描述也太多。

二世叼着没点燃的雪茄，提出专业意见，不过大家都不怎么在意；绝大多数不穿衣服和瞎穿衣服的人类史英灵们早已凉鞋帽子飞散，欢呼着冲向沙滩阳光与海，剩下的少数常识人负责吐槽，而“常识”这一概念本身在他们身上难以界定的人，比如从者化的基尔什塔利亚，则看什么都充满乐趣。

不用管他，master。  
凯尼斯端着一碟烤肉走回遮阳伞下，口齿不清地给不远处正往刨冰上浇彩虹色糖浆的基尔什加角色注解：那家伙可喜欢这件穷酸衣服了……话说到底是谁给他的。

藤丸少年手捧一摞准备分发的色彩各异防晒礼装，以防卡斯托耳挑剔颜色和妹妹的泳装不搭配：哈哈哈，本来就是手信啦。

老土T恤是刑部姬教团的礼物——教团其实是社团，大部分时间都在赶稿，这次海滨慰劳旅行也是，刑部姬和象神跌落死线地狱不能去，临行前藤丸桌子上出现纸袋，卡片上写着欢迎新成员。

藤丸拿起袋子，基尔什塔利亚站在一边很是好奇，他对死线地狱同样表示好奇，但是藤丸说，世界上总有些深渊不能窥视。  
我也不能？  
藤丸拿出T恤，表情深刻地拍拍基尔什塔利亚的肩膀，彷徨海迦勒底2.0唯一的grand idealist：  
你也不能，不如说尤其是窥视过宇宙的你，和我，绝对不能。

上辈子还是宿敌这辈子变主从，为了友好相处摒弃前嫌，事不宜迟，赶快来个36页左右的愉快补♂魔——藤丸咬紧下嘴唇，脸憋成一个忧郁的皮卡丘，刑部姬怎么会放过这种现成捏他，因此放过她就是放过自己，但这一切又如何能跟眼前一脸真诚好奇的基尔什塔利亚说明——所以他只是把教团的迎新礼物塞进对方手里：去海边换这个方便一点！

T恤上的字体是宫本武藏的笔迹，身为教团一员，去夏威夷参加同人志即卖会时，每个人都有一件武藏酱手书团服。除了二世和基尔什塔利亚，沙滩上穿着老土T恤的人还有藤丸和玛修。

玛修的衣服上是巴塞罗缪强烈要求下写的“目隐王道”。

藤丸笑着拽拽T恤，等到夕阳染红海水，金色波纹扩散，他们会在沙滩上手拉手跳起来，拍那种讴歌青春的背影集体照。这是基尔什塔利亚的要求，自从知道新人欢迎会在海边开，他就对这种只听说过没见过的纪念行动跃跃欲试，表示既然成为了从者，当然什么事都要试一下。

虽然遭到凯尼斯和卡斯托耳的激烈嘲讽，曼迪卡尔多罕见地主动发言表示赞成，虽然他说完就后悔，贴墙消沉，几乎融进了影子里。

藤丸本人则下定决心，自从在迦勒底和他的宿敌与旅途挚友再会，这两个人哪怕要摘星星，他作为master也在所不辞。

就是这个气势前辈，而且我们已经摘到星星了！

玛修扎起头发，端着饮料盘忙前忙后，藤丸挺直后背，拂面海风仿佛来自世界尽头，宇宙的尽头，裹着烤肉与炒面的香气。

他拉住T恤边缘，让上面的“一期一会”不会被风吹变形。

END


End file.
